Power meters are used by maintenance engineers employed by major telecommunications companies. The current instrumentation market is mainly populated by stationary power meters designed for laboratory countertops, as well as portable power meters that tend to be rather large and bulky. Neither of these options proves to be convenient or practical for outdoor use by installation and maintenance engineers.
It would be desirable to implement a system that allows remote placement of monitors for measurement of power using a handheld device and that matches the level of accuracy of a countertop meter, but without being physically connected to the monitor.